From Past to Present
by IceGreyWolf92
Summary: Sora met someone when he was 5 but Riku assured him the person doesnt exist. But what happens when this person comes back, asking Sora for help
1. Chapter 1

Sora was about 5 years old; he was kicking his feet in the cool water. Riku and Kairi weren't around, Sora didn't know why but it didn't really matter. But it did make Sora feel a little lonely; he stared off into the horizon. Sora saw someone standing out on a small ledge. Since he was feeling alone he decided to run over there and find this person. However when Sora got to the little edge, there was no one there. Sora frowned and looked around; he really wanted someone to play with. Sora turned to walk back, when his foot slipped and he started to fall. He would have screamed, but someone grabbed his hand.

"Hang on, Kid"

Sora looked up to see a teen with blond hair and bright blue eyes. Sora stared up with terrified eyes, as the teen pulled hard and lifted him back to the ledge.

"Whoa you should be more careful"

Sora slowly nodded his head before looking around carefully. The teen ruffled Sora's hair with a smile on his face. As he started to walk away, Sora jumped to his feet and followed for fear that he might fall again. The teen turned to look at Sora, and then offered him his hand. Sora smiled brightly and took the hand, from then he led Sora down the cliff and back to the beach. Sora smiled when he saw Riku standing at the beach.

"Hey, Riku" Sora called

"Sora what were you doing over there?" Riku asked

"I was…" Sora started then he looked and noticed the blond teen wasn't there anymore.

Riku was waiting for an answer, but he could tell by the look on Sora's face that he wasn't going to be getting one anytime soon. Riku gave up and headed for his house, with that Sora followed after to his own house.

That night in bed Sora began to wonder who it was he saw. And where did he disappear to?

That morning Sora decided to tell Riku all about the incident.

"You have got to be kidding me" Riku said sounding as smart as a 6 year old can.

"You don't believe me do you" Sora said

"Sora, Ghosts do not exist" Riku said

Sora frowned sadly before giving up and trusting his older friend.


	2. Chapter 2

12 years later, Sora was sitting on that same cliff ledge. He was wondering if what Riku had said all those years ago about ghosts be real. Sora let out a small sigh before he decided to head back before his friends got worried. He was horrified when he got back to find that everything was gone.

Sora began running around, shouting for his friends but he was getting no answers. Sora turned and saw someone standing before a huge fire. Something about this person was familiar to Sora and it was starting to scare him, when he turned Sora could swear he was looking into a mirror. Sora stumbled back, tripping over something and fell. He looked up as the person walked towards him. He normally would fight back, but the fear was struck so deep in him he didn't know what to do, so he closed his eyes and waited for the worst. But instead he heard the sound of swords clashing. He looked up and saw a tall blond, who also seemed familiar, standing in front of him.

"You never could be careful could ya, Kid"

Sora's mouth dropped as his mind processed the fact that this was the same one who had saved him before. Sora got up and looked ready to fight.

"So you think you can fight?"

"I know I can" Sora said

"Not this one"

The older blond grabbed Sora by the shoulders and pushed him as he ran. It wasn't too long before the two were safe somewhere, Sora didn't know.

"I need your help"

"Who are you?" Sora asked

"Ventus"


	3. Chapter 3

Ventus and Sora quickly walked to somewhere they hoped would be safe; there they sat down to talk.

"So why do you need my help?" Sora asked

"I'm looking for my friends" Ventus said

Sora slowly nodded his head and then realized he was also wondering where his friends were.

"I would really like to help and all but I have to find my friends" Sora said

Ventus nodded his head in understanding and then stood up.

"Then let me help you look for them" he said with a smile.

Sora jumped to his feet, he was excited to have someone to help search. Ventus looked around carefully as if he was expecting someone to be there. Sora watched Ventus for a moment before the blond let out a sigh and started to walk. Sora quietly followed.

Slowly but surely everything started to go black as though they were entering pure darkness. In fact it was getting hard for Sora to concentrate on where ever it was they were going.

"Where are we?" Sora asked

"Darkness" was Ventus reply

Ventus reached his hand out to Sora.

"Come on now" he said "can't have you getting lost in here"

Sora nodded and took Ventus' hand and they continued on through the darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

It seemed like a long walk before they came to a beautiful plain. The trees were giving shade to the ground and the grass was so green, while off in the distance there was a waterfall. Sora looked around, but he found himself completely alone. He started searching and calling out for Ventus, but he was getting no reply at all. Suddenly everything burst into flames and darkness, Sora wanted to scream especially when he saw that shadow of himself looking at him.

Sora sat up and found himself in a lit cave.

"You're awake"

Sora turned and saw Ventus looking at him.

"You passed out kid," he said "I had to carry you somewhere safe"

Sora let out a breath and closed his eyes. Ventus looked a little concerned so he walked over and sat beside Sora.

"You had a nightmare didn't you" Ventus said

"Who was that?" Sora asked "Who was that boy that looks just like me"

Ventus scratched the back of his neck and then looked out at the forest trees that were at the end of the cave.

"He is the dark to my light"

Sora scratched his head as he tried to understand what exactly that riddle meant. As they thought, they sat there in silence, both wondering what would happen next.


End file.
